Holy Sugar High Grandma!
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Arthur and Robert are at Grandma Thora's. She makes the mistake of giving them too much candy, and Robert causes trouble in the form of a sugar high rampage. What happens? Well, read to find out!


**Holy Sugar High**

Arthur and Robert were over at Grandma Thora's house, indulging on a candy feast. They had just come back from both the candy and the toy stores, each getting three toys, and ten pieces of candy.

For the toys, Arthur got a Robo Ranger figure, A toy motorcycle and a bucket of army men, while Robert got a five-pack of Hot Wheels, a Space Soldiers action figure, and a small bag of marbles.

For candy, Arthur got five lemon heads, a jawbreaker, a grape lollipop, a snickers two-pack, and two airheads, and Robert got two snickers two-packs, five grape lollipops, and three pixie sticks.

For a five year-old, Arthur was handling his candy really well, while Robert, on the other hand, was starting to get a sugar rush. When the first delicious sprinkles of powder from the first pixie stick hit, that's when it hit the fan. Robert gulped down his last three pieces of candy, and his eyes started to act crazy. He began to giggle excessively, and started jumping up and down in place.

"Calm down, dear." Thora said cautiously. Robert eyes began to twitch, and he started a mad dash around Thora's house, accidently knocking over vases and ornaments. Fortunately, the ornaments didn't break, and so Grandma Thora wasn't _that_ mad. But she was still pretty mad.

Robert ran upstairs, Arthur following him closely. Arthur nearly messed himself when he saw Robert bouncing on Thora's bed. He was laughing excitedly, dashing out the room right before Thora could have seen him. He ran in the bathroom, and turn on ALL the facets. He ran all around the house, seeming bent on his conquest to turn on all the taps.

Arthur and Thora kept undoing his work, so Robert stooped to other types of mischief. He took out couch pillows and threw them around, he grabbed napkins and tossed them about, just about anything he could drag or lift, he threw it around.

Arthur started thinking quickly, and saved the toys before it was too late. Thora then proceeded to lay a trap.

While Robert bounced around upstairs, Thora set out a load of pixie stix candy. She gave Arthur some to take home, only to be eaten after this "storm", as she called it, blew over. Her trap was simple, lure Robert into the basement, then take him down.

When Robert sped down stairs, he immediately noticed, "CANDY!" He then saw a trail of candy. Robert may have been five, but he was no fool. He followed the trail for a little, his mind now focused. The trail led to the basement. Robert hmphed. He was insulted that they thought he wouldn't figure out their plan. He ran back upstairs. Thora and Arthur were waiting in the basement, waiting for Robert. When he didn't come down, Arthur looked out from the basement door. Robert was almost upstairs, in fact Arthur couldn't see him, when he turned to the basement door. Arthur looked around, then went downstairs!

"The Popsicles!" Robert whispered, walking back downstairs quietly, so as not to be heard. He knew the basement had a standard lock, so locking them in wouldn't anything. He got an idea.

Thora and Arthur heard the basement door close, and they heard someone blocking it. When Thora tried to push the door open, She noticed all the couch pillows stacked just slightly taller than Robert, blocking the door. When Thora and Arthur finally managed to get out, they found Robert, sleeping off his sugar high.

When he got up, and saw his path of destruction, he blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." He mumbled.

Thora smiled saying, "It's okay dear. But in order for me not to tell your parents, you'll have to cleanup your mess."

Robert's eyes widened, as he realized the whole HOUSE was in ruin because of his rampage. "Don't worry." Thora said, the smile never leaving her face. "We'll all clean up! Together."

Two hours later, David and Jane came to get Robert and Arthur.

"They weren't too much trouble were they?" David asked.

"No, son, no trouble at all!" Thora winked at Robert, who winked back.

At home, Arthur and Robert were playing with their new toys. Arthur looked nervous, and Robert knew exactly why.

"Breath a word about my sugar rush today to anyone, _anyone_, and you will pay for it." Robert said to Arthur, eyes looking cold. He winked, and they went back to playing. Everything would be normal, until years later, when Thora recalled the event to the entire Read family, leaving Robert mortified. After all, it would have been humiliating before, but now, would be sweeter.

Robert walked Thora to the door when she was about to go home, saying, "You promised!"

Thora smiled, saying, "You learned your lesson son, and _I_ learned to never give you ten pieces of candy again until you were ten. Plus, I don't think their mad, wouldn't make to punish you now." She smirked.

Robert smiled and waved her goodbye. He never had a sugar rush again, thanks to his experience, and better yet, he never got punished for it. At least not really. But now, he was even happier, that instead of making his adopted folks mad, the memory brought them laughter.

**A/N: Theme 007 Sugar Rush. Another one-shot in my series of themed one-shots. Feel free to complete the themes yourself, and look for them on my profile. Just be sure to credit me and DarkAngelSnapeLover.**


End file.
